


Her Trophy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Anxiety Attacks, Brainwashing, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Loneliness, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After The Condesce successfully defeats the kids she chooses to take you as a trophy with her.If you have ideas or suggestions feel free to hit me up on tumblr (gammanumerix) or slide into my dms on Kik (MerbTheMerboy)!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First three chapters are gonna be mature but I'll maybe implement explicit stuff after that.

The final battle is over, but there have been a lot of casualties. You are the only human who survived, Feferi is the only troll who was left alive.  
You begged and pleaded the Condesce to not destroy the earth, because she has already killed all the humans who screwed with her. She obliges, but she demands a huge sacrifice. You will spend your life, which will be artificially enhanced to last longer if not indefinitely by her, as her trophy in her palace. You don’t give an answer right away, instead you kneel in front of her. She accepts your gesture of submission and you are being collared. Your collar isn’t very tight, but very heavy and made of solid gold. Her sigil is engraved in it. You trade in your clothes for ones in a similar style to aforementioned collar. It’s a humiliating ceremony but you’re doing all this to keep humanity alive.  
Your designated spot is a small fuchsia colored pillow next to her throne. You kneel yet again.

Weeks pass and Feferi, who was forced to betray her fellow trolls in a heartbreaking scene during the battle comes to visit you. She lives as a princes in the Condesce’s castle.  
Knowing how much you both suffered at the loss of your friends you tell her “My condolences”.  
Feferi flinches because she suspects what will happen next.  
The Condesce overhears your words, she is furious and pulls you closer by grabbing the chain that is attached to your collar. Her motion is so fast that it makes your throat jump into her hand. She shouts at you making you apologize. Her grip is ever tightening and her nails dig into your sensitive skin. You were always very sensitive to loud noises, her shouty scolding makes your muscles contract in painful ways.  
“I’m so sorry- I-I AM GLAD THEY ARE DEAD, i am glad they are dead“  
You are being forced to say as tears stream down your face and mix with the blood dripping from your chin and neck.  
Her grip focuses on your chin, which she turns to force you to look at your precious earth, which she obliterates at the press of a button as a punishment for your traitorous behavior.  
You truly are a precious and rare trophy now. The last human and you are all hers.

You have lost count of all the nights you had to spend at the empress‘ palace. The constant night terrors, panic attacks and break-downs you have to endure won’t even allow you to perform a task as simple as counting.  
The closest thing to a memory you have what you can recall from last night. You interrupted your nightly nap to go to the nearby fountain to drink water. You weren’t able to take more than five steps towards your water source before images started flashing in front of your eyes. All your friends - dead. Faces you once kissed and cherished - beaten and bruised. Bodied you once hugged and cuddled - impaled by the trident of the tall jet-black-skinned woman who just came down the stairs to check for you.  
Due to her immense strength she was able to pick you up with ease. You stared into her eyes. Eyes as round as the planet earth right before its explosion - a haunting moment that has burnt itself into your mind just to periodically torture you when you least expect it. After that moment you might have fallen asleep because the next moment you are conscious you are situated on your pillow again with the Condesce sitting next to you, looking at you with pity.  
She must have noticed how troubled and broken your mind is due to the constant surveillance and all the horrible things that have happened to you lately. Her arm reaches out for you, you submit to her gesture and are being lifted onto her lap as a gesture of comfort.  
Starved for physical affection, love and comfort you wrap your arms around the only culprit of your misery as she consolingly strokes your back. Tears begin to flow down your cheeks just to land on her fuchsia-black over-all. You bury your face in her shoulder as you feel a warm wave of alleviation in your aching chest.  
The waves freeze in the midst of their motions as you feel the tight grasp of your captors hand on your inner thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to process the abuse you have suffered at the hands of your captor you try to re-evaluate and think about your predicament as you get emotional support by your friend, Feferi.

You are dizzy and drowsy as your numb head tries to forget last night's events in vain.  
No matter how hard you try to banish those gross, haunting memories out of your brain they still keep crawling back and  
stick to you just like the fuschia stains on your clothing from what she did to you. Frantically you have tried to rub the areas in order to  
remove their color and scent from you to no avail. The droplets of bodily fluids that have left irreversible traces of what happened to you are  
the scorning yet taunting residue of what The Condesce did to your innocent, helpless body in order to make you 'feel better' as she put it.  
You cried all the way through.

Earth has been gone for quite a while now. You ponder all the possibilites - all the things that could have been if you hadn't fucked up.  
Your parents, your first love, all your teachers, your future boss and your pets have now one thing in common: they are all dead now. All equally dead and even worse: your idiocy has caused their demise.  
Well maybe you are blaming yourself too much you think, you are after all at the mercy of a crazy empress. Sea Hitler as she has been tauntingly  
dubbed by your friends. Your dead friends.  
Your pillow-to-kneel-on is located next to her throne as described before which is in the middle of Her Condescenion's giant luxurious throne room. The chain around your neck barely allows you to walk around and scout the place but you attempt to anyway when ever your captor has left her throne in order to...do whatever she does when she leaves you alone - she barely talks about that.  
One time as you are practicing your only hobby of taking small steps around the throne you see your reflection in one of the gargantuan mirrors on the  
rear wall of the room. You have lost a lot of weight. You aren't undernourished or even thin but due to the nature of the food you are fed and your  
lack of exercise in captivity you have lost a great deal of the muscle mass you have trained so hard to get while preparing to fight The Condesce.  
You contemply politely asking her to let you exercise or to feed you protein rich food but you immediately discard that idea, because you are just to  
frightened of The Condesce to ask for anything at all. Whenever you are asked anything no matter how unimportant your voice goes almost an octave higher, your voice trembles at an almost inaudible volume and the few words that actually could have been understood by the empress are indecipherable due to your stress-induced stuttering - a characteristic of which your captor enjoys to make fun of. A lot.

Sometimes you are able to see your friend Feferi when she walks by. She always had one of the brightest smiles you had ever seen and you two were always very close yet that connection and character traits seem to have faded by now. The girl always looks so distant and distracted when you see her. While The Empress was actually a bit disappointed maybe even mad at Feferi for initially siding with the group of friends that opposed her, her betrayal of aforementioned party got her a lot of sympathy point in the eyes of The Condesce however she was still considered a prisoner of Her Condescension, because she technically was an enemy to her once. To use the metaphor of animals: you may be The Condesce' pet but Feferi was her favourite Teddy-Bear.

As you spend more time in the palace of your captor you and Feferi start to talk more as she expresses sympathy and pity for your as she notices the obvious and constant abuse you have to endure at the hands of her superior. She states that she pities you but in fear of being punished by The Condesce she quickly adds that she is sure that you have deserved whatever your captor has done too you. Harsh, callous words that burn into your skin. This incredibly cold statement has rendered you shocked and re-traumatized. In vain you try to say anything in response but your stuttering will not let that happen. Feferi, shocked that she just hurt you that much, goes in for a hug. Feeling such a genuine expression of tenderness and understaning warms your heart as you haven't experienced anything quite like it in a long time.

The next morning you wake up to just gaze into the lifeless eyes of Feferi's decapitated head.  
The Condesce must have seen that you two had formed a bond and by doing so you have doomed your last remaining friend.  
You look up from the disturbing body part just to see your captor laughing at you tauntingly as she presents your friend's remainds to you.

You wake up in Feferi's tight embrace. Thank god it had only been a dream. A warm wave of relieve washes up your torso and comforts you.  
Not only relieved about your last friend being still alive you are also grateful for not dreaming about the time The Condesce...touched you for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your adventures in loneliness as you are locked away in a cell - until Condy comes to visit you.

You haven't heard from Feferi in quite a while, but there are several rumors that suggest that she may have attempted to free you or just talked to the Condesce about treating you better. You hope that she is okay.  
The ice cold feeling eating away at your insides returns after being left alone for a while. You have been moved to a separate small room that resembles a prison cell more than living quarters.   
Did the Condesce get bored with you? Did your status fall from being her trophy to just being her prisoner now? You cry about this because having that extra status was the last thing you could have been proud about. If only Feferi was here so that you had someone to talk to. The loneliness really eats away at your mental health as the aforementioned cold spot on your belly and in your chest keeps getting heavier and more painful with each second passing. You contemplate talking to yourself or daydream to a ridiculous extent that includes conversation, but that idea is quickly discarded - you can't afford to get insane in your predicament. Rolling up to a sad little ball in the corner of your room you start to realize that the memories of your friends are fading. You have never had an exceptionally good memory but now most important conversations that you were able to recite before have lost more and more sentences and some are even gone completely. All images that your brain saved of your previous life on earth and during the game session have lost most of their colors and look faded and fallen apart as a result. Frantically you try to cling to your memories and to recall as much as possible going through every little detail over and over again driven by the fear to lose them. Tears stream down your face as your attempts are futile and more and more of your past is lost.   
As time flows by the memories have only become your second most dreaded problem, it's the physical and emotional affection you miss that keeps you up all night. You don't even have a blanket to cuddle or a stuffed animal to hug. The ice cold loneliness has now spread to each single part of your body and no matter how much you touch, hug or caress yourself you just can't replace another person caring for you. Realizing this, the tears come back but this time they're accompanied by frustrated sobs and snivels as you sit with your back to the wall and your legs bent in a way that you can hug them.  
You wince as the heavy metal door of your cell is suddenly unlocked and swung open to reveal your captor's silhouette in the dimly lit hallway. She steps in, slowly yet triumphantly - mustering yet intimidating. You know that you are supposed to feel hate for her - pure resentment and anger after what she made you go through. But you don't feel that way. At all. It's like your emotions have given up. You don't feel anger - just a lot of exhaustion. You try to glare at her but you only manage to look up with a look of tiredness and fear. Your guard is down and your will to fight is completely out the window by now.  
Ominously she squats down next to you and lifts her hand just to put it on one of your bent knees as abruptly the icy feeling comes to a sudden halt and is replaced by a warm glow coming from your heart and warming up your entire body. Wide-eyed with your mouth slightly open in awe of the warm sensation of the healing heatwaves rushing through your body you look into the Condesce's big jet-black eyes as she pushes the knee her hand is placed on to the floor sideways, in a way, that effectively puts you in a slightly-spread-legs position, with great force yet tenderness and then proceeds to crawl on top of you, positioning her body in the gap she just made for herself between your legs. You feel slightly violated, but you shrug it off because you haven't felt that good since the last time you were with your friends.   
The hand that was used to re position your leg has now relocated itself to your chin, holding it in place as the tall troll woman places her lips on yours exchanging a kiss with you that can only be compared to fireworks as the explosions and fantastic thunderbolt-esque flashes of a sparkling firecracker closely resemble the sensations of excitement that rush through your body making it convulse and twitch slightly as you submit to the Condesce's elongated tongue entering your mouth, absolutely dominating your tongue and shoving itself down your throat until you gag to which the woman reacts by removing it, ending the kiss and comfortingly caressing your cheek. Overwhelmed by your feelings you immediately hug your captor as she soothingly strokes your back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and the usual emotional torture but this time with a sexual flavor.

The Condesce is coming to visit you more and more frequently and your heart always light up when you see her tall slender figure in the door as she approaches you and mostly cuddles and talks with you. Finally you get your supply of emotional support and care that you were deprived of for way too long. You are so glad for her visits that your mind has completely suppressed how much she made you suffer. Also unlike the one specific night she never crossed the line in touching you yet. Although she sometimes handles you roughly or exerts dominance over you by her actions by pressing you against the wall when she kisses you, slapping you afterwards or choking you in those moments of intimacy, sometimes even roughly fondling you or grabbing certain parts of you it never ends in full on rape like it did that one time. Also you don't think it would be rape because regardless how wrong it may be - you think you would actually consent to that this time. She has broken you in to a point where you blindly accept all advances of her by starving you out emotionally. She is very proud of putting you into that state as she remarks in a bragging way in conversation or sometimes even resorts to leaving you alone again for elongated periods of time, which get worse each time she decides to do this to you. Usually it's whenever you act up or just don't comply with her advances even if it's just slightly.  
This time for example you turned your cheek to your captor as she tried to kiss your lips. You were scared that she might hurt you again as your most recent kiss before that ended in her biting your lower lip open with her razor sharp teeth kick-starting a stream of dark red blood flowing down your chin and spreading on your chest. Her only reaction to that was a slight sadistic grin that showcased smears of your blood on her white teeth and fuchsia lips after which she promptly got up and left you alone. As the door shut your ice cold feeling reawakened and weighed you down again resulting in your current position - crying and prone on the floor as your face is becoming a mess of smudged make-up, blood and tears.  
The Condesce checks on you after she has left your physical wounds enough time to heal and your emotional one enough time to multiply, infest and flourish. The arctic grasp on your heart vanishes at the sight of your captor but the warm feeling replacing it is accompanied by a grueling fear of being left alone again prompting you to blurt out "Please bite me again, please...just don't go...' as your newly acquired separation anxiety lets tears of fear flow down your cheeks - but she isn't here for that, no not this time.  
The Condesce places her hand on your knee again similar to the way she did when you two had your first tender kiss so your body almost automatically spreads your legs in order to allow her on top of you but she doesn't crawl over you like she did last time. She just sits there, smiling.  
Her gaze slowly wanders from your eyes, down your exposed body, to your crotch area. Her smile widens as her sight rests on the aforementioned part of your body. Your clothing is doing an awful job concealing your private parts, but you think that was an intentional design decision on the Condesce's part. The soft cloth almost perfectly clings to your skin especially in your current spread position granting your captor a pretty detailed view of your sex organs while still technically hiding them. Before you can be embarrassed for exposing yourself that way to the troll woman you are shocked and surprised of her sudden touching between your legs. Tenderly yet firmly she rubs her fingertips against you as you feel tingling there and warm waves of lust washing up your belly and torso. They feel very similar to the regular warmth the Condesce makes you feel only being different in their overwhelming intensity. Surprised you instinctively move your legs together slightly - an action that results in the Condesce making you spread them again while threateningly glaring at you while intensifying the simulation to an almost incomprehensible level of roughness that renders you shaking and panting as before described feelings multiply over and over again. Your captor props you up by grabbing your neck and placing your head on her shoulder while continually rubbing you. You tightly embrace her as your face reddens with blush and your twitches and moans become more and more frequent. You bury your face in her shoulder as your back is caressed in a nurturing way and your private parts that have now been made more accessible by her ripping open your pants are even more viciously stimulated by the Condesce's strong hand. You feel a deep connection forming between you two as she keeps whispering comforting messages in your ear such as telling you how well you are doing and that she is proud of you as her hand keeps working on your nether regions. Her soft words and the tingling sensations rushing through your body as all kinds of feel-good chemicals are released by your brain make you form an incredibly close bond to the troll woman. Your shivering, panting and twitching comes to a sudden halt and is replaced with squirming, moaning and shivering respectively as your hips rock forward signalling your captor to adapt her stimulation to finish you off. Abandoning all roughness her hand keeps moving at almost the same speed but with incredible tenderness as indescribable waves of pleasure run through your body making you convulse violently as the Condesce embraces you tighter. Aforementioned waves intensify with each body part they wash over culminating in a huge outburst of explosive sensations in your nether regions only comparable to a volcano eruption accompanied by fireworks.  
The Condesce lets you go as you lie on your back, gasping in exhaustion. She slightly yet deviously smiles at the aftermath of her work that is spread over some parts of your legs and even on your clothes. You haven't felt anything like that in quite a while.  
Your post-orgasmic daze is quickly stopped as you sober up from it by being startled by the sudden closing of the door.  
She has left you again - like this. You would cry if you had the energy to.  
To your delight your captor quickly returns to bathe you and equip you with new items of clothing. You are now wearing bright white underwear and stockings, on top of which you sport a tank top and shoes of similar color and a pastel pinkish skirt. You are also handed a similarly colored vest with a button on which the Condesce's sigil has been imprinted on. Although you would have never worn clothes like that back on earth voluntarily you are extremely thankful of your presents and grateful for her recreating earth's fashion just for you.


	5. Chapter 5

You don't know if your spirit is broken by now or you've just given up to a point of acceptance. You used to be a fighter, but now the fight is over and it has been for quite a while, you can't really remember how long it has been exactly since all the events transpired. Events that left you friend-less, helpless and desperated resulting in your captivity.  
You spent half a night trying to remember your friend Jade's laugh.  
A laugh you will never hear again.  
You spent the other half of that night trying to cry and feel sad about that fact.  
To no avail. You've simply become emotionally numb to the thoughts about your late friends. You haven't felt sad in such a long time that it's really worrying you.  
The only thing you're feeling is that weird comforting and consoling feeling you get after crying a lot without you actually ever tearing up. An emotion comparable to what you feel when you smell the comforting aroma of nice wood or the air after a rain storm. To no avail you try to remember who the word assigned to aforementioned smell, petrichor, is spelled. You give up after realizing that noone will spell anything in English ever again. Similar to Latin, English is a dead language now, similar to German, Spanish, French, Russian or all other languages of your world. It's small things like that that really make you realize the gravity of your situation.  
Worried about the loss of all of Earth's culture you frantically start writing down everything about history that you know.  
Two hours from that moment The Condesce will laugh at you for your god awful handwriting as she burns the papers. You will laugh with her in fear of punishment.  
Three hours have gone by since you've finished writing down everything you could remember about human society. Small, burnt pieces of paper surviving the fire stick to your face and chest as aforementioned body parts are pressed to the floor by your captor. Your thighs shake in pain and fear as your abuser violently sodomizes your helpless body. You have never felt that much pain in your life. When she is done she almost motherly cleans up the ejaculate and blood from your assaulted orifice. You are confused because of her duality. She can switch from savagely raping you to comfortingly caring for you in seconds. It's what you have to put up with however. The emotional pain seems to decrease on repeated sessions, the physical pain stays the same.  
Twenty-one hours have gone by since you put away your pen after writing over fifty pages of history documents, you just went over to the water dispenser your captor erected for you to get a glass of water. You're in the middle of a luxurious hallway, the glass of water in hand. Half of the hallway is tempered glass allowing you to gaze upon endless space, the other half is solid wall, decorated with ornaments spouting the glorious sigil The Condesce likes to have on all of her possessions, you've never quite understood her obsession with the fuschia 'H' but you've always just written it off as some quirky troll thing they like to do. You almost feel the ground shaking, no vibrating as the sensation in your feet heralds the arrival of your captor or at least confirming her presence increasing in proximity. Your tactile predictions turn out correct as the silhouette of The Condesce appears in the golden light pertruding into the hallway. Rapidly closing in to your location her steps hasten far too quickly for you to evade her tackling you and pressing you against the wall. The first thing you feel besides a luxurious golden ornament your back is forcibly pushed into is your hand letting go off that glass of water you just got. The glass hitting the floor and hence breaking into several little shards almost feels like slow motion to you. Mesmerized you look at the mandala of broken pieces of glass shattered on the floor amidst an ever spreading puddle of the water you planned on consuming earlier. Your slow motion vision is rapidly reverted back to normal as the cold hand of your captor smacks you accross the face because of that piece of equipment you have just unintentionally destroyed. Tears shoot into your eyes in what occurs to you as time-lapse.  
You feel an alarming panicky numbness in your arms as the condesce has both of them tightly in her grasp and pushed against the wall. You are just as much at her mercy as you have been ten minutes ago with the only difference being that you are much, much more aware of it now.  
Her piercing voice makes you declare that you are hers several times before, eighteen hours and thirteen minutes after she molested you the last time it's happening again.  
You know that you two will cuddle afterwards and you look forward to that.  
You don't know if that dichotomy of comfort and hurt is what's keeping you from breaking or if it's the sole factor that is responsible for breaking you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Even more brutal, gross and graphic this time so proceed at your own risk.  
> (Also: Thanks for the 20+ Kudos omg I feel so flattered thanks for supporting my story! <3)

She didn't cuddle you afterwards. Not that time and not the next three times she did it. It felt like she stopped caring about you. That poses the question: did she ever care about you?   
You imagined it would be this way but the more you think about it the more ridiculous and dumb it sounds to you. All the months you have been captured here you weren't much more than a trophy to her, a toy at most. All kids lose interest in one particular toy eventually. You ponder a bit more about the span of time you spent here. Time is nothing but a human construction designed to aid in and simplify the passing of things. With the extinction of humanity time as a concept, as a semi-real entity or even as a thought has ceased to exist. Something as surreal as a flow of time, an invisible, intangible entity humans used to rationalize the passing of...well time can only be percieved as something that is credible and of any worth whatsoever if there is a vast amount of individuals supporting that claim and since you and your stupid mistakes obliterated literally anyone believing in "time" as a concept it hence ceased to exist. The more you think about little things the bigger the picture gets, the more you understand your situation. You feel as if you are trapped in a camera. It is dark in there. The more you realize the gravity of your predicament the more the aperture opens and lets light into the dark camera body. Extruciatingly painful rays of light.  
You think all those thoughts while you're on the ground. Naked. She doesnt't even dress you up anymore after she's done. She just leaves you there. The first couple of times you thought it would get less bad after a time. You thought it would maybe hurt less, you would maybe not be in an absolute state of shock afterwards and you would maybe just get used to the abuse. But it just gets worse each time. So much. When she still comforted you afterwards you felt warm, complete and safe. Now, without her consoling you, you just lie on the ground, incapable of movement. Your heart always pounds so hard and you feel this panicky constricting feeling creep up in you that gets worse and worse not matter what you do especially when you think about what just happened to you and it's so hard to think about anything else because you feel her ejaculate dripping from your violated orifices and your entire body now only smells like her and only her but you try to fight those feelings and escape into your thoughts but everything you could possibly think about just re-traumatizes you. Everything that thinking about would cheer you up was destroyed as the earth exploded and all current events you could think about are equally re-traumatizing you. Your captor has you trapped in an endless cycle of mental and physical torture that you cannot escape from on your own.

You are awoken by footsteps in your cell. As you struggle to open your tired eyes your brain tries its hardest to figure out who may have caused them. They were too light to have been those of The Condesce and way too nimble and elegant to have been those of her guards and soldiers. Almost instinctively you shift away from the source of the noise. You begin to feel your heart pounding again. So violently and rapidly. You finally manage to open your eyes and gaze upon your friend Feferi standing in the doorway. A soft "good morning" is spoken by her fuchsia lips. You greet back and smile. She is dressed differently to how she was the last time you saw her. Definitely more posh and debatably more royal. The girl is clad in a one-sie which is comparable to the one worn The Condesce herself with additional details ornamentation and frills. She also sports a big golden collar, comparable to yours with the only difference being that hers is lacking the attachment hole for a chain. You two don't exchange many words. Although you would have loved to tell your only friends that you missed her you were cut off mid-sentence as the troll got onto your bed and sat on top of you, sort of pinning you down but also pressing you against the wall. Her eyes are only few centimeters away from yours as she menacingly utters the words "Condy said I could play with you". You see her watering mouth form a fear-inducing, lusty grin as you feel your panicking heart resume its rapid pounding while you are unable to move in shock.  
After getting more comfortable on your lap by shifting a bit around the girl proceeded to grab your hands with hers in order to position them behind your back rendering you helpless and unable to move in the process. Her fingernails dig into your skin in a way painful enough to make you think that she indeed was successful in drawing blood as she seductively whispers "And remember to play nice..." into your ear. After finishing her statement the troll pursed her lips in order to apply suction to your throat resulting in you moaning involuntarily due to the tingling rushing through your body caused by her action. Your noise is immediately punished by her smacking you across the face. You feel your own blood on her hands as she slaps you from before. She then proceeds to wrap her hands tightly around your neck completely restricting the blood flow to your brain. Your teary eyes notice another seductive smile on your former friend's lips as she presses even harder making your vision blurry. After finally being allowed to breath again you are slapped into the face again, harder, seemingly as a punishment for the loud gasp for air before she started over again and again making the choke – slap cycle transpire countless times. By the end you are drooling and crying more than you ever have in one of the sessions with The Condesce. You feel like all your captor herself is trying to achieve is quick sexual release by just raping you. As horrible as that is apparently Feferi's treatment is far worse as the troll girl appears to be a full blown sadist with the sole goal to make you suffer as much as she can. You just want her to stop and tell her just that.   
"First of all no, second of all..." she inhales while smacking your face many times befire shouting directly at it "YOU SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO." You shudder in shock. Paralized in fear. Feferi quickly regains her cool and smirks at you "but I guess it is getting a bit stale isn't it? Let's get to the more-fun stuff!" she almost playfully giggles before getting you to lay prone on your mattress with her on top of you passionately yet viciously kissing you, penetrating your throat with her elongated tounge at a rapid pace and finishing the entire thing off by biting your lip bloody with her razor sharp triangle-teeth. The girls now sits upright on your belly and grins at your horrified expression as she uses her tongue to lap up your blood from her teeth. "Condy was right, you really do look cute when you suffer"  
Being as starved for affection as you are you feel a sensation of comfort in your chest as Feferi calls you cute. This feeling fades as your tormentor moves her knee between your legs, applying pressure to your genitalia while cheekily watching you blush with her head resting on her hand supported by her elbow. Swapping her knee for her hand which proceeds to rub the area the troll triggers your uncalled for response of "STOP THAT!". A sentence that began angry but ended in a pleading and pathetic tone. You managed to get a surprised giggle out of the girl. "Alright," she said "then no sex for you." She propped you up upright "But I sure do wanna get mine." Her hands were fiddling with your chin as a gesture of dominance before relocating one of them on the top of your head, gripping your hair and then proceeding to smack your head against the wall. Rapidly, with ever increasing force. "This, by the way, was for resisting before" she said after she was done. You feel very sick and dizzy which isn't helped by her penetrating your throat again, this time with her fingers. Then she gets up and undresses herself. "Bite down and you'll get more head-against-the-wall action, honey." she warns you before forcibly shoving her bulge down your throat in rapid succession of thrusts. Your gagging noises are punished by her stomping down on you whenever they'd happen. When she came she managed to fire one load down your oesophagus but pulled out during the second one ensuring your would get her ejaculate in your mouth, face and just generally all over your body. You haven't felt that gross in a long time. So incredibly gross. You have to vomit it all up. Noticing that Feferi watches you spit it all out while smiling at what she has done before getting it on her fingers and manually getting it back into you. Now that is the grossest you have ever felt. You try to fight or escape but you stand no chance against the troll, all your attempts at defiance however are beign punished by more cruelty.  
After she was done she made you lay down on her lap. A gesture which you first interpreted as aftercare which you would have liked a lot but turned out to just be her repositioning you in order to get better access to your belly in which she carved her sigil with her sharp fingernails holding you down as you convulsed and squirmed in pain.  
Being done with that she undressed you prompting you to say "But you promised..."   
Your pathetic plea was only laughed at as her hand, stained with your blood was moved to your genitalia which Feferi proceeded to heavily stimulate. You tried to fight the waves of pleasure rushing through your body but you had no choice but to eventually orgasm as she held you tightly. A truly embarrassing experience to you that was only made worse as the troll kept going afterwards. No matter how much you pleaded, cried or begged. She didn't stop. Not being granted a break your overstimulated nerves shot excruciating bolts of energy through your trembling body as your tormentor relentlessly keeps stimulating you, forcing out two more climaxes increasing in pain after getting bored with that too. You were granted a short break before Feferi savagely started hitting you again, over and over she beat down on your helpless hurting body. You witnessed tears streaming down her cheeks during the act before she exclaimed with a trembling voice. "Why am I doing this?" She continued beating you.  
"WHY CAN'T I STOP".  
You witnessed her saying that sentence repeatedly with her voice sounding increasingly deranged as your vising got more and more blurry until you passed out.  
When you regained conciousness Feferi was holding you in her arms. Her heard her apologize under her breath. "She made me do it. I had no choíce."   
You managed to squeeze out some consoling words before Feferi interrupted you exclaiming how she wanted to overthrow the Condesce and make her pay for what she made her do to you.  
Her speech was interrupted by your captor herself entering the room and clapping.  
"I guess I just have to torture the both of you from now on."


End file.
